Gryffindor vs Slytherin
by MioSiriban
Summary: "La apertura del torneo de quiddich empieza. Amu Hinamori es la buscadora de Gryffindor, Ikuto Tsukiyomi el capitán de Slytherin... El odio entre ambas casas es inevitable, pero ¿También entre ellos?


**UA basado en el Harry Potter World (mundo de Harry Potter)**

 **Los personajes del sensacional anime Shugo Chara son propiedad de Peach-Pich mientras que los de Harry Potter son propiedad de la fantástica saga creada por J.K Rowling.**

Amu pertenecía a Gryffindor, y estaba indudablemente orgullosa de ello. Tan solo a la semana de empezar el primer curso en Hogwarts la chica fue elegida buscadora en el equipo de _quiddich_ de su casa "¡Felicitaciones!" le dijeron sus nuevos y primeros amigos, Rima y Nagihiko.

Al mes de su elección se avecinaba la temporada de _quiddich_ , Oliver Wood, el capitán del equipo, le había contado de que la apertura de ésta sería el clásico "Gryffindor vs Slytherin". Slytherin había sido el campeón durante cinco años consecutivos.

— ¡Estoy seguro de qué contigo ganaremos, Amu! — DIjo el muchacho, Oliver, tras el último y más duro entrenamiento en el que Amu tardó tres minutos en atrapar la snich.

Esa última semana fue pesadísima para la Hinamori. La profesora Ran, les había dejado una lista de deberes interminables al igual que la profesora Miki y el profesor Kiseki.

— ¡Ah, me rindo! — Exclamó Rima. Se hallaban en la biblioteca junto a Nagihiko.

— Vamos, ya vas por la redacción de Miki.— La trató de animar el chico.

— ¿Cómo es qué terminaste tan rápido? — Preguntó ella con aburrimiento.

— Tal vez yo no me quedé hablando con Yaya sobre "El programa de Steve".

— ¡Para tu información, Steve...

— ¡Basta! — Gritó Amu.— ¿No pueden callarse?

— Lo siento Amu...

— Lo siento...

La pelirrosa estaba agobiada de tantos deberes. Ese viernes su contención no soportó y su cabeza dolía notoriamente, pues lidiaba con un sin fin de cosas además de sus estresantes deberes.

Ella había abarcado una popularidad arrasadora en Hogwarts, al ser la superviviente de un mago tenebroso tan conocido como "Easter". Donde fuera la miraban y al hacerlo las personas comenzaban a cuchichear; sin contar por supuesto de la fama de su personalidad "Genial y sexy".

Pero en aquella semana tuvo que soportar los aporreos e insultos de la casa de Slytherin, sin mencionar, su peculiar encuentro con el chico más popular de la misma: Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Al menos nadie tenía la mínima idea de que la niña que sobrevivió fue pillada en la noche por el guapísimo Tsukiyomi, tras resbalar por las escaleras de mármol y de esta forma descubrirse de la capa invisible que el director de Hogwarts le entregó. El ruido fue ensordecedor y Amu se maldijo pues sin duda no tardaría en llegar junto a su despreciable gata. SIn embargo, ese fue un problema secundario, debido a la compremetedora pose que mantenía la peli rosa tras su caída.

SIn lugar a dudas su rostro enrojeció hasta las orejas.

Amu había caído al pie de las escaleras, con las piernas abiertas de par en par y la falda del uniforme levantada, dejando a la vista unas bragas de estampado de gatitos rosas. El muchacho sonrió burlón. Quería que se la tragara la tierra; aunque el vergonzoso encuentro se rompió ante los pasos apresurados del señor Filch. Amu esperaba que el muchacho de Slytherin se fuera dejándola con el indeseable conserje y en problemas para rematar. HInamori quedó desconcertada cuando éste la levantó y la llevó corriendo escaleras arriba, llevándola por un pasadizo del que ella no sabía su existencia y terminando frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda, a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor y así como habían llegado, él desapareció.

Aquel encuentro hizo que la pelirosa tuviese una buena impresión del Tsukiyomi, creyendo que tal vez los de Slytherin no fueran desagradables en su totalidad.

Pero los días consiguientes la hicieron saber que se equivocaba.

Cuando se lo encontraba por los pasillos una oleada de integrantes de su casa iba acompañándolo y al verle a ella o a cualquier otro jugador de Gryffindor comenzaban los típicos abucheos e insultos acompañados de la porra "¡Gryffindor, Gryffindor ,la casa que siempre se hunde! ¡Gryffindor, Gryffindor, los vamos a dejar en la mugre!" Lo que consternaba a Amu era que el muchacho no hacía nada al respecto y, aún peor, en algunas ocasiones sonreía burlón.

El domingo, día de la apertura de la temporada, la casa de Slytherin estuvo más intensa e insoportable que nunca.

— No les hagas caso Amu.— Dijo sonriendo pacífico como siempre Nagihiko cuando les contó de sus nervios.— Está certificado que en Slytherin el noventa y nueve punto nueve de ellos carecen de materia gris.

— En pocas palabras, ¡Al carajo con esos idiotas! — El comentario de Rima sacó una sonrisa a Amu; mientras los tres amigos caminaban a la mesa de Gryffindor en el gran comedor.

— ¿Nerviosa, Hinamori? — Preguntó un entusiasta Kuukai Souma, un muchacho optimista que era golpeador en el equipo de quiddich llegando junto a ellos.

— Descuida Amu, en todo caso preparé a unos chicos para que llenen el estadio de bombas fétidas en caso de emergencia.— Le "animó" Nadeshiko, una hermosa chica con el cabello largo oscuro y ojos doracios, gemela de Nagi.

— Nadeshiko no puedes...

— ¡Gran idea Nadeshiko! ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? — Nagihiko fulminó a Rima con la mirada.

A las cinco comenzaba el partido. Amu trató de despejar su mente y relajarse, como le había Nagi recomendado. Rima y Yaya le ayudaron con eso, tratando de distraerla. Finalmente el reloj dio las cinco.

Amu se fue junto a Kuukai y Nadeshiko a los vestidores donde el resto del equipo ya estaba: Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell.

En silencio se colocaron las túnica carmesí. Era obvio que cada quien estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Una vez todos estuvieron listos, Oliver se levantó con aire autoritario y decidido.

— Muy bien.— Comenzó el capitán.— Ahora llegó la hora de mostrar a nuestros nuevos golpeadores y por supuesto, buscadora. Creo que todos aquí estamos de acuerdo en demostrar quienes serán los que se quedan en la mugre ¡Al ataque!

Con desición salieron al terreno de juego, a la vez que Slytherin. Oliver iba a la cabeza de Gryffindor con aspecto de determinación e Ikuto a la cabeza de Slytherin con expresión indescifrable. Muchas chicas ovacionaron al capitán de Slytherin, era bastante apuesto con su cabello zafiro despeinado y ese rostro de Dios Griego.

— Capitanes, estrechen sus manos.— Ordenó el señor Daichi.

Oliver e Ikuto lo hicieron, estrechando sus manos derechas con tal fuerza que parecía se las iban a quebrar. La tensión de la emoción y el versus se saboreaba en el aire. Los muchachos se miraron a los ojos, mostrando un gran desprecio. Amu pensó haberse imaginado cuando los ojos de Tsukiyomi se posaron sobre ella en vez de Wood, pero no la observó con desprecio sino con algo que la chica no pudo descifrar y por aquel milisegundo se sintió conectada al precioso par orbes zafiros.

El silbato del señor Daichi sonó.

Todos los jugadores y Amu se elevaron al aire, empezando el juego.

— ¡Y ahí va señoras y señores! Empieza el gran clásico de Hogwarts: Gryffindor versus Slytherin.— Amu no tardó en reconocer la voz de la locutora. Se trataba de Yaya Yuiki.— Angelina tiene la _quaffle_ , ahora Katie Bell, Alicia Spinett apunta al arco de Slytherin y... ¡La para Ikuto Tsukiyomi! — Slytherin gritó entre su mar de verde y plata el nombre del peli azul.— Vaya guardián de Slytherin, yo no la vi venir. Seguro utilizó un encantamiento, si eso...

— ¡Yuiki! — Reprendió la profesora Ran.

Amu escudriñaba el campo, al igual que el buscador de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy un muchacho de rostro afilado, ojos oscuros y cabello rubio platinado, de tez pálida. La pelirrosa dirigió una mirada a la tribuna que era un mar de rojo y dorado y con dificultad divisó entre ello a Rima y Nagihiko.

— ¡Slytherin anota! — La voz de Yaya la sacó de sus pensamientos y continuó la búsqueda de la _snich._

Slytherin anotó cinco tantos, iban cincuenta a cero. ¡¿Donde estaba la jodida pelotita?!

— Los tiros de Slytherin y Gryffindor son excelentes, pero Gryffindor rebaja por un tanto... Angelina sostiene la quaffle apunta y ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! ¡Esa es nuestra Johnson! Ahora Montague tiene la _quaffle,_ la pasa a Utau Tsukiyomi y ¡Anota!

Amu volteó a ver a la tal Utau, al escuchar su apellido. La muchacha era una cazadora rubia, ojos violacios, era muy hermosa...

Un resplandor dorado pasó junto a Wood y Amu casi lo deja pasar desapercibido. Apuntó con su escoba hacia la pelotita dorada. Malfoy a verla la imitó. Estiró la mano... solo un poco más...

La hinamori se vio dependiendo de su mano izquierda para sostenerse de la escoba.

— ¡Pero que sucia jugada de Draco Malfoy!

No pudo más. Se dejó caer. Su cuerpo caía inerte al suelo, se estrellaría de cara. De pronto sus orbes ambarinas visualizaron a la _Snich_ bajo sus pies y la tomó contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, esperando el golpe.

Pero en cambio, se sintió cargada por brazos masculinos. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con unos ojos zafiros; Ikuto Tsukiyomi la había salvado.

El señor Daichi se acercó y vio la pequeña Snich. Su silbato pitó, declarando a Gryffindor ganador. La mar roja y dorada ovacionó, por su parte la de Slytherin protestó.

Ikuto la bajó dejándola con el resto de su equipo y se dio la vuelta para irse con su equipo que lo observaban con asco, pero él ni se inmutó.

Todos rodeaban a Amu y le abrazaban e incluso crearon coros en su honor, pero ella hacía oídos sordos mientras la multitud la llevaba dentro del castillo. Ella solo veía la cabellera azulada desaparecer y escuchaba las quejas de Slytherin.

La sala común de Gryffindor ardía en fiesta, todos festejaban incluyendo a la profesora Ran, jefa de la casa. La única que no estaba feliz era Amu.

— Anímate, ¡Ganamos! — Espetó Rima.— Gracias a ti.

— No. Ganamos gracias a Tsukiyomi.

— Amu.— Le llamó Nagi soltando su libro sobre Historia de la Magia — Tú atrapaste la Snich no él. Aunque...

— ¡Cierto! ¡Slytherin perdió! — Exclamó la Mashiro con orgullo.

Amu negó con la cabeza y se levantó ignorando a sus amigos. Caminó hacia la profesora Ran y lA LLAMÓ.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hinamori?

— Profesora Ran, ¿Sabe donde está la sala común de Slytherin?

— Me temo que no puedo decírtelo, pero... ¿Es por Tsukiyomi? — Amu asintió.— Creo que te puedo ayudar con eso,

Caminaron por los pasillos del castillo y entonces se encontraron con un chico de Slytherin.

— ¡Junior! ¿Sabes donde está Tsukiyomi? — El chico sonrió con desagrado.

— ¿Ese asqueroso traidor? En la enfermería.

La profesora y Amu se miraron asustadas y corrieron (prácticamente) a la enfermería. Al tocar la puerta una mujer rubia con ojos adormilados les abrió.

— Señora Eru, necesitamos ver al joven Tsukiyomi.

La mujer les dejó pasar y las giró a una camilla en la que reposaba el chico. Los ojos de Amu amedrentados salieron de sus órbitas.

El cuerpo de Ikuto descansaba sobre la camilla. Su rostro de Dios Griego estaba amoratado. De sus finos labios había rastritos de sangre y el inferior se había roto; sus firmes pómulos marcados de moretones y su ojo izquierdo hinchado y morado. Amu estaba desconcertada ¿Los de su propia casa lo habían dejado así?

— Los dejaré solos.— Avisó la profesora Ran yéndose.

Con lentitud, Amu tomó lugar en una silla de madera junto a la camilla donde estaba el muchacho.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó abriendo su ojo sano.

— Yo...— Amu titubeó.— Gracias, si no fuera por ti...

— Sí no fuera por mí estarías en San Mungo.

— Lo sé. Pero por mi culpa tú estás así... — El silencio dominó.— Quiero ayudarte a arreglar esto.

— No es de tu incumbencia.

— Lo es, porque para mí toda la casa de Slytherin te detesta.

— Da igual. Largo.

Amu lo observó unos segundos y se retiró sin más.

El lunes luego del desayuno Rima, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko y Amu se fueron a la clase de Transformaciones. De toda la clase, solo Nagi había alcanzado el máximo de positivos. En encantamientos la profesora y Miki los puso a practicar el hechizo de agua y fuego, donde Amu les contó lo sucedido con Ikuto.

— ¿Y te dijo que te largaras, así como así?

— Bueno... sí.

— ¡Que tío tan grosero! — Exclamó Nagihiko prendiendo y mojando los objetos de prueba.— Pero bueno, por algo es de Slytherin.— Amu frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa que sea de Slytherin?

— ¿Qué? ¡Después de la semana que pasaste, aún preguntas eso! — Exclamó con gravedad Rima.

— Además Amu, todo mago tenebroso que ha estudiado en Hogwarts proviene de Slytherin.

Amu no prostestó. Sus amigos al igual que casi todas las tres casas aborrecían a la casa de Slytherin y ella no lo iba a negar, tampoco le tenía mucho cariño a esa casa... Pero Ikuto...

— Tú aún quieres hacer algo por Tsukiyomi, ¿Verdad? — Le dijo su amiga Rima, ella asintió y la Mashiro suspiró.— Vale. Te ayudo.

Esa noche, acompañada de Rima, fue a la enfermería a ver al peli azulado. Lo encontró ahí, como la ves anterior aunque en mejores condiciones, leyendo la revista "Corazón de Bruja".

— Tú de nuevo.— Suspiró.— ¿Qué parte de largate no entendiste? — Tanto Amu como Rima fruncieron el ceño.

— ¿Quieres callarte? — Dijo Amu enojada.— Te voy a devolver el favor. Rima y yo estuvimos pensando y podemos decir que tenemos un plan.

— ¿Qué clase de plan? — Preguntó Ikuto con interés.

— Veo que te interesa.— Hablo Rima. Ikuto guardó silencio unos instantes.

— Admito qué... necesito recuperar mi reputación, por Utau.

— ¿La cazadora? ¿Tu hermana? — Curioseó Rima.

— Por lo que hice ahora la quieren joder a ella, Malfoy la llamó traidora a la sangre.

El viernes, al finalizar las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Amu fue a visitar al Tsukiyomi. Ese día el muchacho saldría de la enfermería.

— ¿No te cansas de visitarme, Amu? ¿Acaso es que te gusto? — La nombrada se sonrojó y él sonrió con picardía.

— P-Por supuesto que no, pervertido.

La verdad la chica, sin saberlo o planearlo, le tomó un cariño especial al chico. Desde que lo conoció supo que no solo era arrogante, presumido e imbécil como todo el que pertenecía a Slytherin, si no también inteligente y una persona con principios.

— ¿A qué hora te dan el alta?

— No lo sé. Cuando venga la señora Eru.

De repente unas amontonadas y estúpidas risas se escucharon e Ikuto pareció saber de quienes se trataba por lo que le ordenó a Amu:

— ¡Rápido, escóndete!

— ¡¿Pero dónde?!

AL verse sin opción, Ikuto la acostó a su lado en la camilla. La cubrió con sábanas y almohadas y entraron unos estudiantes de Slytherin. Amu podía ver por un pequeño espacio y distinguió a Draco Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle unos muchachos corpulentos golpeadores del equipo de (extremadamente feos, idiotas y familiares no muy lejanos de los gorilas, pensó Amu), Montague que era cazador y todavía más corpulento que Crabbe y Goyle, Marcus Flint el otro cazador e Utau Tsukiyomi. En pocas palabras, en la enfermería, todo el equipo de quiddich de Slytherin acompañados de otros cuatro estudiantes, una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes, una rubia (oxigenada, pensó Amu) de ojos azul cielo, un chico alto de cabello chocolate y ojos violacios y otro bajo rubio y de ojos azul marino.

— Nos contaron lo del alta. ¿Aprendiste la lección o debemos darte otra? — Crabbe se tronó las manos.

— No lo digas como si hubiera sido la gran cosa. Ikuto ni se defendió.— La voz de Utau mostraba odio y su expresión intimidante. Crabbe la miró amenazante.

— Vuelve a mirar así a mi hermana y no dudaré en hacerte mierda.— Le dijo Ikuto con una dureza incomparable.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué no te vas a ver a la cabeza de goma de mascar esa? — Riñó Montague. Goyle rió.

— Seguro que es una sangre sucia.— Continuó Malfoy.

— Por lo menos arreglé tu metida de pata, Malfoy. Por tu culpa podían suspendernos. Me averguenza la reacción de Slytherin para conmigo, que represento tanto para nuestra casa.— Todos a excepción de Utau y los cuatro chicos que Amu no conocía se miraron resignados.— Al salvar a esa traidora a la sangre o lo más seguro, sangre sucia, demostré caballerismo. Analicen bien la situación ¿Quieren? De todas formas en la caída la estúpida agarró la _snich._ Lo que hice solo mejoró el status implícito de Slytherin en Hogwarts.

Nadie pudo reprochar las palabras de Ikuto, eran además, ciertas.

— Y ni se les ocurra cuestionar mis desiciones respecto al equipo y el _quiddich_ después de todo, ¿Quién ha hecho que ganemos la copa cinco años seguidos? — Sentenció.

— Vamos viejo no te pongas así. Vinimos a llevarte a la sala común, es todo.— Le dijo el rubio desconocido.

— Gracias por venir también, Nagisa, Zerome, Lulú y Saaya.

Los chicos lo ayudaron a levantar y se fueron. Amu se levantó confundida y enojada, ¿La había dejado así como así? Aquella pregunta la respondió un pequeño trozo de papel, escrito con una refinada letra, que halló en la camilla.

"Nos vemos mañana a las ocho de la noche en la torre de astronomía.  
— Ikuto Tsukiyomi"

Estrechó el papel en su mano derecha y subió a la torre de Gryffindor, con un extraño sonrojo en las mejillas.

El sábado no quiso levantarse de la cama. Parecía que un bloque le había caído encima y si no fuera por los rugidos de su estómago no se hubiese levantado hasta el domingo. Luego de tomar una ducha, fue al gran comedor.

— ¿Qué tienen planeado para hoy? — Preguntó Rima.

— Adelantaré una redacción de Kiseki y ayudar a Kuukai con unos asuntos.— Yo tengo que hacer los deberes que dejó el profesor Yoru y luego... Saldŕe.

Amu pasó la tarde con Rima, haciendo los deberes y bromeando como habitualmente hacían; también se les unieron Yaya y Nadeshiko. La pelirrosa por poco olvida que se vería con el capitán de Slytherin.

Eran las ocho cuando subió a la torre de astronomía. Lo vio en el piso admirando el pacífico firmamente y algo avergonzada se sentó a su lado.

— Gracias por tratar de ayudarme.— Dijo el Tsukiyomi sin apartar la mirada del cielo nocturno.

— Ni siquiera necesitaste mi ayuda...

— Lo sé, pero aún así, toma.

El muchacho le pasó un hermoso collar de plata a Amu, con un dije de gatito azul zafiro. Fue inevitable para ella no sonrojarse.

— ¿Por qué...?

Amu quedó anodada. Sintió una textura cuidadosa y algo seca sobre sus labios y un torrente se revolvía en su interior. Ikuto mantenía los ojos cerrados; una expresión apasionada, propia del chico seductor. Sí, el había besado con sutileza única sus labios.

— Solo te lo quise dar, Amu. No es nada personal.— Murmuró con voz suave. Se levantó y se sacudió.— Bonne Nuit.

— ¿Eh? — Él rió burlón.

— Buenas noches.— Le puso el collar en el cuello y se fue, con la gracia de un intrépido felino.

Ella apretujó el collar y sonrió para sus adentros.

— Ikuto...

 **Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí. Estoy satisfecha con este ONE-SHOT**

 **¡BYE MALICIOSOS VISCOS!**


End file.
